


［授权翻译］【凯尔/皮什切克】我仍是你的队长

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: I am so happy that I can translate this fiction.  The work belongs to the lovely author, yardenise,  except all the Chinese grammar mistakes. :)
Relationships: Sebastian Kehl/Łukasz Piszczek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	［授权翻译］【凯尔/皮什切克】我仍是你的队长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Still Your Captian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501370) by [yardenise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise). 



有人在敲那扇开着的门。

“是谁啊？”他问着，从手机上抬起头。

他以为会是医生，或者哪个护士，或者可能是他的母亲，但是他完全没想到抬头就看到这个男人浅灰色的眼睛。在他们之间发生了一些事情之后又见面了。

“我可以进来吗？”他站在木头的门旁边，一只脚作为重心支撑着身体，有些尴尬地摆弄着他夹克衫的拉链——或者说他们的夹克衫，四处张望着——除了看向他准备拜访的这个男人。

“你当然可以。”卢卡什笑得有点苦涩，尽管他的眼神依旧温暖。

他的第一步显得有些犹豫，但是卢卡什在床上坐直身体看着他；他得到了一些信心，把夹克衫脱下来，坐在卢卡什的母亲两天前给他买的塑料椅子上。

他没有说话，所以卢卡什只是看着他。和往常一样，他是那么漂亮：他棕色的头发比他记忆中短了一些，一定是在他上次见他之后剪过了，但这完全没关系——因为这发型绝对适合他；他灰色的眼睛如同往常一样令他沉迷，让他感到安定——无论何时他们攻击他，感到特殊、独一无二，就像他是这世界唯一一个人。

这双眼睛，现在让他回想起一些事：就是这同一双眼睛，让他丧失理智、丧失控制力，让他看待万物的方式不同了——尤其是看待自己的方法。就是这双眼睛，让他在一个重要的时刻忘记一切，却又能永远记住它。

与此同时，他深知每次他看向它们，他都会想起发生了什么，回溯所有的记忆，所有的情感感受。但是他并不清楚他是否应该感到糟糕或者感到高兴。他想时间会表明一切，以及，他们在事情发生后从来没谈过一次，所以他想这个答案相当明显。

“所以，”他张了张嘴，他的胃因为期待而扭曲抽搐，最终把目光从那张看起来如此悲伤的脸上移开。“你在这儿干什么？”

另一个人只是注视着他，他的嘴角微微扬起一个弧度，但笑容没有到达眼底。“我还是你的队长。”

“哦，这就是你来这里的原因？”卢卡什不知道自己该说什么。他不想让他离开，他完全确定自己不想伤害他……这只是愤怒或者悲伤，在这些情绪结束后他感到了绝望，因为这一切都结束了；或者说，实际上不是这样。这种绝望并不是来源于此，它来源于一切的终止，在一切终止时卢卡什渴求更多的东西。

塞巴斯蒂安，上帝啊，喊他塞巴斯蒂安太奇怪了，他皱着眉头。“什么？”他问，声音轻柔并且有些许无礼，“不，不。这不是我主要来这里的原因……尽管他可能看起来就是这样。”

卢卡什忍住对“可能”这个词进行冷嘲热讽，但是他叹息着发现他的行为看起来就像个贱货，“所以你来做什么？”

突然他的队长把手放在他的胳膊上，让他一哆嗦，往后退缩了一点。“我来这是因为我想知道你怎么样了，我来这里因为我在乎。”

卢卡什觉得有些不适。因为他知道塞巴斯蒂安的意思，他知道这对他比对塞巴斯蒂安意味着更多；这不是因为塞巴斯蒂安不在乎，这是因为卢卡什不是塞巴斯蒂安的第一个，并且不幸的是，也不是会是最后一个。

但是他不能忍受一些想法，此前的想法就是其中之一。“罗曼怎么样了？”他突然听见自己糟糕的一面发问，他的内心在尖叫咆哮，但说出口的只是轻声耳语。

塞巴斯蒂安愣住了，他眼中的伤痛在几里之外都清晰可见。他向后靠着，他几乎是恳求地看着卢卡什。“我明白了。”在一阵沉默之后，他叹息着说。“我真的希望你知道，你对于我来说不仅仅意味着那几夜。”他站了起来，转身背对着卢卡什然后径直走向了门。“我希望你对我来说不仅意味着这些。”

然后他就离开了，离开了屋子和心情沉重的卢卡什。

当他感到眼睛里盈满了泪水，他从敞开的门旁边离开，坐在了椅子上，那张他的队长刚刚坐着的椅子。尽管他的队长已经不在这里了，他的——或者说是他们的夹克，搭在椅背上，引诱着卢卡什去抱住他。

“我知道。”


End file.
